ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of Ultraman
is the sixth episode of the first season of ULTRAMAN. It adapts chapters 18 to 22 of the manga. Summary Shinjiro’s reluctance to execute homicidal aliens deeply concerns agent Moroboshi. Shin shares with his son what it truly means to be Ultraman. Plot The episode begins with Shinjiro, in his Ultraman Suit, alongside a team of SSSP under Moroboshi's supervision, tracking down Alien Robuton, who had killed several people at a warehouse. The alien ambushed the team as soon as they found the dead body of its latest victim, an unfortunate security guard, but is in turn subdued by Shinjiro after a brief fight. However, he soon finds himself hesitating to finish it off, which doesn't help with it using illusion of Rena to beg for mercy. Shinjiro instead opted to have the team taking it into their custody, which disappoints Moroboshi. Moroboshi scolds Shinjiro for being too lenient and tells him that he isnot the only one who can become Ultraman. Meanwhile, a young teenager is murdered by a mysterious assailant who reduced him into human-shaped bloodstain on the wall of his apartment room. At the same time, Alien Igaru, in his human disguise, looked on the window of the apartment where the murder just've take place as this happens. On the same night, Endo continues his investigation as his partner Kurata shows up and confirmed that all victims so far had left malicious comments on Rena's blog on the Internet. He also wonders whether the alien they encountered was Rena's fan, prompting his senior to hastily leave the office much to his surprise. At SSSP Headquarters, the recovered Shin Hayata meets Edo and Ide much to the former's relief. Shin states that he noticed Bemular was holding back during their fight and could have actually killed him any time, and wonders why the mysterious being is going after his son instead of focusing on their feud as before. He also stated that he saw Moroboshi's reports about Shinjiro's progress and worried that it might be too early for his son to embrace his newfound responsibility as Ultraman. The exhausted Endo returns home and watches Rena's interview on the television just before Rena comes home. He then asked his daughter why she appeared on the news voicing her own opinion of Ultraman despite being aware of his hatred towards the Giant of Light. Rena abruptly leaves, but not before revealing a hooded stalker who irritated her manager. Unknown to Rena, her description about the aforementioned stalker disturbed her father further. On the next night, Endo and Kurata set out for an apartment complex to set up a trap for the serial killer, at which the former revealed to the latter his biological relation with Rena as her father, explaining why he is so obsessed with the case. Kurata is disturbed by the plan where he had to write a negative comment in Rena's blog under a false username, but Endo insisted that it will work all while acknowledging that he let his private affairs influencing his work. Unknown to them, Moroboshi was observing them progress through a hidden camera just as Jack contacted him about the one who made the request for the murders. Returning home, Shinjiro has a conversation with his father about what it means to be Ultraman, including moral decisions in dealing evil aliens. As much as he agrees with his son's statements, Shin rightfully pointed out that Shinjiro only wanted to live up Ultraman's image and becoming an Ultraman is more of a burden than bliss. Musing that this was not an ordinary prep talk between father and son, Shin stated that after reflecting on his fights against Bemular, he concluded that if anything, all he wanted was to protect his son and that he wished that Shinjiro can lead a normal life, a wish that was made impossible with Shinjiro inheriting Ultraman's powers through him. It is then that Shinjiro comes to believe that becoming Ultraman is a curse as well, before they receive a phone call from Ide. Back at the apartment where Endo and Kurata are luring the murder suspect, the two police find themselves confronting someone else, Alien Bris. Worse, their guns had little to no effect on Alien Bris' armor. Just as the alien was about to counter their assaults with his shockwave blaster, he is interrupted by two throwing knives bursting through the window, prompting him to make his escape only to be confronted by Dan Moroboshi. Alien Bris attempted to blast him with a burst of his shockwave only for Moroboshi to unveil his own Ultraman Suit, the Seven Suit. Undaunted, Alien Bris fires another shockwave at maximum power, but Moroboshi negates it with a swing of his katana. Shin and his son arrive just in time to see Moroboshi execute Bris, who had begged for mercy after having his arm sliced off. After executing the alien, Moroboshi coldly stated to Shinjiro that he was right about him not being the only one who can become Ultraman. On the next day, Rena Sayama is greets her fans when she meets the strange young man from the other day, though he gets bullied by other fans. Meanwhile, still disturbed by the events from the last night, Shinjiro ponders on his duties and abilities. Just then, Black King arrives and causes chaos in the city, having set up by Jack. Cast * : , , Josh Hutcherson (English dub) * : , , Fred Tatasciore (English dub) * : , * : , , Brian Palerma (English dub) * : , , D.C. Douglas (English dub) * : , , Tara Jayne Sands (English dub) * : * : * : Appearances Ultramen *Shinjiro Hayata *Dan Moroboshi Kaiju and Seijin *Alien Robuton *Alien Igaru *Alien Bris *Black King Anime and Manga Differences *Some scenes are rearranged. *Alien Robuton replaces Alien Kadder. *The SSSP find Robuton's victim impaled through the chest. In the manga, Kadder's victim was impaled through the throat. *Endo and Kurata's conversation in the police station is slightly altered, with Kurata affirming Endo's claim of that Bris' murder victims being Rena Sayama haters instead of being surprised by it. *Scenes of Shinjiro trying to live his daily life are cut short. *In the manga, Bemular descends to speak to Endo and Kurata. This does not happen in the anime. *Scenes of Moroboshi training to wear the Seven suit, and speaking to Fuji are not adapted. *Moroboshi arrives to fight Bris unarmed before putting on the Seven Suit. In the manga, he arrives already wearing the suit, and simply closes his headpiece before the battle begins. During the fight, Moroboshi does not throw any of his knives at Bris, despite doing so in the manga. Moroboshi killing Bris is also fully shown. *In the manga, Shinjiro and Shin met up with Moroboshi at the base and see him covered in alien blood. Here, they watch him kill Bris. *The scene with Rena meeting her fans has Igaru come up to her instead of one of his friends. *In the manga, before Shinjiro fights Red (Black King in the anime), he grabs a balloon for a little girl and thinks about his duties as Ultraman. This scene is cut out in the anime adaptation. Category:Episodes Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)